


Meticulous

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [42]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Re-imagined Scene, sickfic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Meticulous. Adjective. Marked by extreme or excessive care in the consideration or treatment of details.Sebastian's face was thoughtful, then he slightly smiled and lifted his hand, signaling that it was his turn to "speak".'Yes, my lord,' the demon wrote...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 11





	Meticulous

**Author's Note:**

> *me in the corner wishing this happened*

"Come, Sebastian," the feverish teen murmured.

Within a few seconds, the demon arrived, looking as impeccable as ever. "You called?" 

He motioned Sebastian over with his finger and tapped his hand to show him that he needed to convey a message that way. Since I could not get the rest of my idea earlier, Ciel's brows furrowed in annoyance. 

'Sebastian, I command you,' he wrote on the gloved hand, meticulous. 'Go to the heraldry office and identify the man with signet ring.' Warmth seeped through the glove and he could feel it despite the blankets and the body on top of his. 'London has the "College of Arms" or "Herald's College". Edinburgh has the "Court of the Lord Lyon".' 

He concentrated on trying to convey his message and not on the hand that was so much larger than his own. 

He shivered, but not because of his ailment. 'I don't want to wake this one up and raise a fuss. I will leave tomorrow morning once I've stripped Freckle Face off of my person, so come get me.' 

Sebastian's face was thoughtful, then he slightly smiled and lifted his hand, signaling that it was his turn to "speak".

'Yes, my lord,' the demon wrote, his finger tickling the skin it touched. Ciel bit his lip. He blamed the nice sensation he felt on the fever. 

Sebastian's finger lingered on his hand for a moment more, then he withdrew slightly. Ciel drew his hand back under and was tucked in.

"Ah, yes," Sebastian whispered. "I shall not tell Lady Elizabeth that you shared a bed with another woman, so please rest easy."

Ciel stiffened, embarrassed, and he had to refrain from angrily quipping at Sebastian. But, the blasted demon was already leaving, having the audacity to hum quietly.

He stared after his butler, listening as the almost silent sound of his footsteps fell away. Ciel sighed quietly, tired and frustrated. His hand tingled with phantom touches.


End file.
